Diamond Necklace
by SoulWriter5683
Summary: In her final days, Cecily looks back on some of the best and funniest moments in her life, as well as spend as much time as possible with her precious children before her inevitable death. Cecily POV, some Cecily/Linden.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning miss!" a maid says, pulling open my heavy satin curtains to reveal the brilliant sunshine. Before I even have a chance to reply, the sun blinds me. "Good Morning, Louisa", I say. Since the window is on the opposite wall as my bed, the sun is shining directly on me. I blink a few times to get used to the brightness.

"Did you have a good sleep, miss?" Louisa, who is now at my bed side, asks. "Of course, Louisa",I say and smile brightly at her. She gives me a hand and helps me out of bed. Even though I'm only twenty, I need help to get out of bed- I can thank the virus for that. If it weren't for my children, I'd just stay in bed all day, eating and reading and watching tv. But, I know my days are numbered,(I was lucky to make it to my 20th birthday) so I have to spend all the time I can with my precious children.

After she helps me dress in an ankle length blue sundress and long sleeved orange cardigan, she sits me down gently at my vanity. "So, how would you like your hair today, miss?" she asks. "Just a ponytail is fine" I reply, vainly staring at myself in the mirror. I look at a picture of myself at fourteen, and sigh sadly. I was so innocent, so naïve, back then. But now, six years have passed. Losing Jenna, Rhine, and Linden, as well as having four children (not to mention the virus) have taken their toll on my mind and body. "Are you sure miss?" Louisa asks, the disappointment showing in her voice. "You've such beautiful red hair it'd be an awful shame to put it in a simple ponytail."

"Alright, I say, picking up the hairstyling book and skimming the pages. "How about this one? I ask, pointing to a bubble ponytail picture in the book. That's more like it, Lousia says, and I see her smiling reflection in the mirror.

After Louisa's done my hair and makeup (she puts on just a little) she hands me my cane (which is diamond encrusted, mind you) and we ride the elevator down one floor to the dining room, where my children are waiting. "Mommy!" they all yell, abandoning their seats to come and hug me. Although it pains me to do so, I bend down and give each of them a kiss on the forehead.

Come and sit down I tell them, holding Celeste and Benny's hands. The maids help them into their seats, and I sit at the head of the table, Ceri **(pronounced Suri)** at my right and Benny at my left, and Celeste sitting next to Ceri and Bowen next to Benny. This is the same table I sat at with Jenna, Linden and Rhine before they well- you know, died and ran away. Three uniformed kitchen workers roll in a cart of food , and give out mini pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, and fruit to the children and eggs benedict for myself.

As I'm eating I look at my four children. I love them all so much, and I want nothing more than for them to be happy and get to watch them grow up. But, I know I don't have much time , to make things worse, I know that the twins will die at 20 and my little boys at 25. I would give the world in a heartbeat for them to be able live full lifespans.

But, I know that that isn't going to happen. Unless, of course, Vaughn finds an antidote. I sign sadly, and remember Linden. As his 25th birthday approached Vaughn was as frantic as ever for an antidote. We never even saw him,not at dinner or anywhere. And, as Linden fell ill, as we knew would happen, Vaughn began to grow well, delirious.

He had was always so kind to me, he considered me his granddaughter. But during my weekly checkups while I was pregnant with Benny, he seemed so troubled, He looked, well, broken. He had sworn he had an antidote, and two days before Linden's passing, he gave it to him in the form of an injection. But, alas,my sweet Linden still died. I still remember it to this day…


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know this chapter is supposed to be about how Linden was almost saved, but wasn't. This is being told in flashback, and is going to lead up to that point in the story. This is the night when Linden first starts to show signs of the virus. This chapter isn't complete so be sure to check back for updates. I must apologize for taking so long to upload, because I've had this written and sitting around for some time. **

**ANYWAYS...**

**ENJOY MAH FRIENDS!**

* * *

Linden and I sat at another party, the huge chandelier looming over us. The lights in the room changed color simultaneously , every color of the rainbow from red to indigo. There had to be at least 250 people There. The women were glittering evening gowns, mostly in shades of blue green. (The party was for the opening of a new aquarium in Miami).

My own dress was a turquoise floor length silk gown with an empire waist, and I was decorated in strings of pearls with my hair in a bun, except for a few strategically placed curls. All of the men wore immaculate tuxedos which all looked more or less the same, the only difference maybe being their ties.

Sitting at our table waiting for appetizers, Linden smiled sweetly at me and wiggled his bushy eyebrows, which made me giggle, like it always did. "So, Cecily, he asked me reaching for my bejeweled hand, what do you think of these lights? We ought to get some for the children, don't you think?" "Of course, dear ." I replied. The children would love these.

A waiter dressed in a tuxedo came to our table and gave us bowls of clam chowder, which I just happened to be craving at the moment. "Finally", I said sighing happily. "They really ought not to keep a pregnant lady waiting so long." "Speaking of pregnancies", Linden said , "Have we officially decided on a name yet?" "Well, I was looking through the book, and Benjamin crossed my eye. It's a nice name, a bit old fashioned, but nice. What do you think dear?."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Cec. I happened to like the name Benjamin as well." "Well then Benjamin it is ", I said, rubbing my seven month pregnant stomach.

* * *

After we had finished our ten course meal (they always went all out at these parties) I decided I wanted to walk around and say hello to the other couples here. (What was the point of coming to these things if you didn't talk to anyone, anyway?) Besides , my good friend Mindy was supposed to be here, and she was pregnant too.

Scanning the room, I said "Linden, love, do you want to go say hello to some-" my smile disappeared and I could feel my stomach tying into a knot when I saw Linden's face.

His face was awfully pale, and I could tell from his chest movements that he was about to throw up. Instantly, I knew what had to do. I grabbed Linden's wrist, and grabbed the first waiter I saw by the collar. He was young, and looked absolutley baffled. maybe about 13 at the most, and I nearly made him drop his plate of hors d'oeuvres*.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked him briskly "right over th-" I hardly let him finish his sentence before I was bursting into the men's restroom and groping at the stall doors to find the nearest empty one. I practically threw Linden into the stall, and he began upheaving immediately.

I stood outside the stall, arms crossed, patting myself on the back mentally. Good job Cecily , I told myself. You just saved your husband from public humiliation. "Hey-you can't be in here!"A young man in a ridiculous red bow tie told me. This is the men's room! My pregnancy hormones, my sick husband, and my back ache all made me want to give this man a serious piece of my mind. But,I was just too flustered and tired to even give it the effort.

So , I just gave the look-the "I'm seven months pregnant, my husband is sick, and I don't have time for your - " look. He glanced at my belly, then at Linden,and said "my apologies, miss.I didnt notice you or your husbands umm, condition." I said nothing, and kept staring him down.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "W-Well you two have a pleasant evening ", he stuttered, and he scurried out of the bathroom. Once he was gone I smirked in triumph.

Lindens heaving had stopped, and now he was just spitting into the corrupted toilet bowl. Gross. I walked in behind him, and rubbed his back gently. "Hey love," I whispered softly into his ear. "Are you done? I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go back home."

My husband stood up slowly, wiped his mouth with the cloth-like toilet paper, and put his hands on my shoulders, and said "Thank you, most precious Cecily. You just averted a minor disaster." I giggled. "More like a major one, you know, public humiliation."I said, and Linden blushed.

"You 're most welcome love. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to head back to the mansion." "Touching my cheek, linden said why don't you stay here and enjoy yourself love,? I wouldnt want to ruin your evening because I got sick.I could send a limo to pick you up later." I shook my head. "I want to be with you. I said, taking his hand." And besides, there will be plenty more parties. Little did I know, this would be the last party Linden and attended together.

* * *

**This chapter isn't over yet, so be sure to check back! You know, if you follow, you will be alerted automatically...**

**XD**


End file.
